Sabatino
by Prismarojo
Summary: Es la primera historia que publico, probablemente tenga muchos errores de redacción, pero, ¿ya qué? hace rato quería escribir esta historia. La mayoría de las fiestas importantes se dan los sábados, por ejemplo una boda.
1. Chapter 1

Los sábados por la tarde suelen ser más tranquilos que sus predecesores los viernes, cuando las tensiones de los jóvenes ya fueron liberadas en la noche pasada y queda relajarse, ya sea quedándose en casa o acudiendo a celebraciones tranquilas y cargadas de ambientes familiares, el ejemplo más claro de esto es una boda.

Para la familia y amigos cercanos ya existe un protocolo marcado: acudir elegantemente vestidos a la ceremonia religiosa mientras se guarda silencio en lo que el solemne acto se lleva a cabo, esperar su turno para felicitar a los novios terminado el sermón, asistir a la recepción y contemplar al feliz (algunas veces no tanto) matrimonio recién formado.

Aquella calurosa tarde de julio no parecía ser la excepción, mamíferos de diversas especies, tanto presas como depredadores acudían al festejo, en su mayoría miembros del departamento de policía. Una joven elefante lideraba el coro de la iglesia entonando himnos religiosos, mientras que una leona de avanzada edad tocaba el piano, la ceremonia sería oficiada por un viejo oso pardo, este conversaba tranquilamente con el novio, un zorro joven comenzando sus treintas que a su vez intercambiaba miradas divertidas con el padrino, el chita gordinflón parecía más feliz y emocionado que el mismo Nick.

\- ¡Santos cielos Wilde, cuantas veces he soñado con esto! Clawhauser abordó a Nick tan pronto como el reverendo se alejaba, daba pequeños saltitos y su voz sonaba más aguda de lo usual.

-Ya lo creo Ben, pero tal vez deberías calmarte o vas a opacar a la novia en su día triunfal. Nick se mostraba tan relajado como siempre.

-Es como tener asientos en primera fila para Gazelle y que luego te invite a cantar en el escenario con ella, ¡Solo que esto está pasando! ¡Estoy participando en la boda de mi pareja favorita! Sus ojos estaban más abiertos que lo usual y mostraba una sonrisa gigantesca, a Nick le conmovió la actitud infantil de su compañero, pero solo se limitó a sonreír.

-Clawhauser creo que has perdido la… No pudo terminar la frase, el comienzo de la marcha nupcial lo interrumpió. Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie, Clawhauser se acomodó rápidamente a un lado de Nick, mientras este clavaba la mirada en la figura blanca que se aproximaba a su dirección, el vestido de Judy aunque sencillo resaltaba su belleza natural, lucía un pequeño velo que únicamente cubría sus ojos, su maquillaje ligero lograba darle un toque jovial y alegre, se veía terriblemente hermosa. La expresión confiada y serena de Nick cambió a una de completa estupefacción. _Parece que alguien más perdió la cabeza_. Se burló el chita en sus adentros.

-Hola. Susurro la coneja al llegar al altar mientras el zorro luchaba por articular las palabras correctas.

\- Za-Zanahorias.

\- ¿Qué veo? ¿El zorro astuto intimidado por una torpe coneja?

-Por favor Hopps, deja el sarcasmo para a mí. Su picardía comenzaba a volver.

-Si la feliz pareja terminó su plática, podemos comenzar la ceremonia. El reverendo ya molesto por la falta de formalidad entre los futuros esposos interrumpió su conversación, tanto Nick como Judy se sintieron avergonzados.

Mientras la boda seguía su curso los invitados murmuraban entre ellos.

\- ¿Puedes crees que el mismo Bogo tuvo que entregar a Hopps? Le susurraba Lobato a su vecino de banca mientras le soltaba codazos nada discretos.

-Acabamos de presenciarlo, así que la pregunta es por más estúpida. Osorio no estaba del mejor humor siendo que él fue de los primeros en aceptar al zorro como un miembro más del equipo se sentía ofendido por no ser el padrino, ni siquiera pudo estar en las primeras filas.

La efusividad de la novia comenzaba a opacarse conforme avanzaba el discurso, su rostro que en un principio irradiaba felicidad poco a poco se desvanecía hasta transformarse en una mueca de fastidio, sus gestos la delataban: frunció el entrecejo, su nariz se movía rápidamente y a veces su pata derecha la traicionaba dando golpecitos contra el suelo. Nick por su parte se mantenía en calma observando a su pareja con una mezcla de burla y ternura. _Después de esto te recordaré lo tierna que te veías haciendo puchero en el altar._

-Yo Andrew Turner prometo amarte y respetarte en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza todos los días de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe. Recitó perfectamente sus votos.

-Ahora la novia recitará sus votos. _¡Al fin! _Celebraba Judy en sus adentros.

-Yo Violet Collins… Le fue imposible terminar la frase, se molestó un poco, había ensayado sus votos hasta memorizarlos al derecho y al revés, pero al menos ya comenzaba el espectáculo.

\- ¡Alto!

Toda la congregación excepto los novios dirigió su mirada a donde se escuchó el grito. Nick y Judy continuaban mirándose a los ojos, luchando por simular sus ganar de reír, se giraron al altar, de modo que solo se contemplaban sus espaldas.

\- ¡¿CONTINUARAS IGNORANDOME?! ¡¿Creíste no lo haría preciosa?! La eufórica liebre gritaba tan fuerte que podía escucharse fuera de la iglesia, parecía que había corrido seis kilómetros pues jadeaba al gritar. Lanzo toda clase de insultos y amenazas tanto para _Violet _como para _Andrew_, pero estos se mostraban indiferentes a sus comentarios, en cambio Judy hizo un ademán al reverendo para que continuara. Eso fue el colmo, la liebre sacó de su bolsillo un revolver, corrió hacia Judy y lo colocó sobre su nuca. Nadie se movía.

\- ¿Continúas ignorando lo que soy? ¿Lo que fuimos? ¡¿LO QUE PUDIMOS SER?!

Pero Judy no se dignó a voltear.

-Está bien mi cielo, como tú quieras, solo recuerda lo mucho que te amo Violet. Antes de poder mover un dedo sintió como la pata de su querida Violet le arrebataba la pistola, esta cayó, mientras la liebre se revelaba el rostro de su falsa víctima.

\- ¿Quién…? ¡TU NO ERES VIOLET! Enseguida escucho a su propia arma ser cargada, después observo como el supuesto novio le apuntaba mientras sostenía una sonrisa burlona. Los demás Invitados acudieron a sus puestos, Lobato y Osorio bloquearon las salidas, Benjamin saco su radio e informó que el sospechoso había sido acorralado, Bogo observaba la escena con orgullo.

-Hopps, Wilde, ¿quieren hacer los honores?

-Claro que si jefecito. Respondió Nick que se dedicó a inmovilizarlo y esposarlo.

-George Mattews estás arrestado por el crimen acoso e intento de homicidio, tienes derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra. Judy uso un tono monótono pero serio, mirando fijamente a su atacante.

Hacía seis años que George acechaba a Violet Collins, ellos habían salido durante la preparatoria, pero después de varios meses soportando una relación abusiva, la conejita decidió que había tenido suficiente de los ataques de celos y episodios violentos de George, para desgracia de la joven su pesadilla solo comenzaba: inició con llamadas de números extraños, regalos que aparecían en el umbral de su puerta y cartas anónimas escritas a máquina de escribir, aunque estaba segura de quien era el remitente no tenía forma alguna de demostrarlo. Cuando se mudó a Zootopia para acudir a la universidad las cartas cesaron, la chica supuso que todo había terminado, pero a finales de su primer año en la ciudad las llamadas volvieron con más frecuencia, Violet se mudó se departamento y cambio de número telefónico, por fin se dio un periodo de paz, en su último año conoció a Andrew Turner, un tímido zorro con el que entablo su primer noviazgo en mucho tiempo, ambos decidieron que se casarían después de la graduación, Violet solo veía a George como un amargo recuerdo, jamás pensó que después de tanto tiempo volvería a saber de él, pero se equivocó. Las llamadas regresaron una semana después de anunciar su compromiso, las cartas llegaron después de que desconectó su línea, si bien antes eran suplicas y versos ahora fueron amenazas con descripciones detalladas de lo que le pasaría a la joven pareja de seguir con el compromiso. Violet estaba devastada, no podía dormir y su apetito había desaparecido, sus ojos estaban apagados y vidriosos, Andrew no se resignó y la llevó (casi a rastras) a la comisaria, inmediatamente Nick y Judy tomaron el caso.

-Descuida. Judy tomó la delgada pata de Violet y la miro con empatía: - Él no te lastimará nunca más. Violet se derrumbó y rompió en llanto, por fin en mucho tiempo se sintió segura.

Judy recordó su promesa al ver a George subir a la patrulla, dio un suspiro y sonrió para sí, _Estas a salvo Violet._

-Conejos, tan sentimentales. La coneja lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a su compañero, pero no se molestó del todo, Nick también estaba conmovido.

-Sentimental o no, me debes una caja de rosquillas, el interrumpió antes del "hable ahora o calle para siempre".

\- ¿Disculpa Zanahorias? ¿Oí bien? Yo dije que el interrumpiría antes de los votos. Respondió haciendo ademanes exagerados.

-Y dijiste tus votos a la perfección _esposito._

-Solo cuenta si ambos novios dicen sus votos y él llegó antes de que pudieras abrir la boca, por lo que no solo no te debo nada, sino que me debes una tarta de moras.

Judy calló unos segundos y con semblante serio dijo: -Una rebanada de tarta de moras, pero deberás comprarme una dona con glaseado de zanahoria.

-Tsk…eres dura, pero justa, ¿crees que si vamos así? Señaló sus atuendos: - ¿Nos den servicio gratis? Su amiga solo se limitó a rodar los ojos y golpear su hombro, ambos rieron y continuaron bromeando, se encontraban tan absortos en su plática que no notaron como un grupo de oficiales los observaba y comentaban sobre ellos.

-Oh cielos, algún día seré su padrino de verdad. Clawhauser suspiraba ilusionado.

\- ¡Apuesto veinte dólares a que la invitará a salir a final de mes! El comentario enérgico de lobezno llamó la atención de sus demás compañeros.

\- ¡A final de semana y doblo la apuesta! Gritó alguien al fondo, Lobezno estaba por responder cuando la presencia de Bogo los hizo callar, este examino al grupo de oficiales y después miró hacia los dos pequeños mamíferos, después habló: - ¿Bromean? Cincuenta dólares porque ella lo invitara a salir mañana.


	2. Chapter 2 For those comments

I KNOW IS NOT IN ENGLISH, I KNOW MY OWN LEANGUAGE, I'M SORRY FOR THE WRONG INFORMANTION, BUT the system didn't let me choose the right option, the most aviable option was English, I'm planning to rewrite it in English, but until that happens just, I don't know… don't read it XD.


End file.
